


Tiptoeing Down the Line

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 297: Flood. Set during ‘The Waters of Mars’. Warning: contains an over-abundance of metaphors. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tiptoeing Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 297: Flood. Set during ‘The Waters of Mars’. Warning: contains an over-abundance of metaphors. ;)

The Doctor had been balancing on the edge of sanity since the Time War. Or perhaps since he was young, much like the Master. He’d always seemed less stable than other Time Lords, after all. But still, even though he’d occasionally put a toe in the wrong direction, somehow he’d never quite fallen.

On Mars, though, a flood of water had swept him over the precipice into a sea of his own self-importance. He’d grinned and strutted and flaunted his power-madness.

It took a woman’s death to push him back up safely onto that edge. He hated himself for that.


End file.
